Dark Room
by Primus1243
Summary: I finally got a new phone. Now I am free to customize and do whatever I want to it. However, I seem to have ended up downloading something I shouldn't have. I just hope I survive...who am I kidding? I could end up blind by the end of this. (Reader X SCP - 1471)


"Finally. An android. Fuck this one," I say tossing my iPhone on my bed as I look to my new phone. "Oh wait! I need that for data transfer!" I yell jumping after it.

After a grueling setup on my computer, I was able to finish customizing it to the best option in my opinion and more open to most things. "Okay. What now…oh, right. Custom apps," I say taking a quick look for some custom apps on my most needed list and then started looking through some other top listings. "Fine. Fine. Shit. Not needed for my life. Not needed for my life. Not needed for my life. Not needed for my life. This is a lot of those. Shit. Crap reviews. Pay to use. At least I am finding ones free that Apple certainly charges for. Oh. A friendly one and it's free…why not? I am that bored," I say downloading it and sending to my phone.

Looking to my phone, I start to look through my new apps and set everything up for each before taking a double take and start to count them. "…nine, ten, eleven, twelve…I thought I got thirteen," I say looking back to my computer and see the apps that are supposed to be on my phone, scrolling through the list and sees there are, in fact, thirteen. "The hell? MalO. Okay, where are you?" I ask my phone as I started to scroll through my apps before looking through the memory and don't see hide or hair of it. "Shit app. Doesn't even show up. Fuck this," I mutter going to delete as it is still connected to my computer and hit the delete button. "Huh?"

I kept clicking the button, but nothing came up. Not even a prompt for it. "Shit manager?" I ask to my computer as I started to search for anything that can fix this online before stopping and go to delete another app and click on it to delete to see that a prompt came up with the option, and I did. "The fuck? You work…so why not you?" I ask myself as I tried to delete the MalO app again, but nothing came up. "What are you?" I ask the screen as I typed the term online and found no results of it. "Eh?"

 **DING**

My eyes turn towards the phone and see a notification for a photo. However…I don't do photos. I haven't even told anyone my new number or my new phone. It should be going back to my iPhone still until I tell my list of contacts…which is completely small at the moment. Only my parents, around five friends, and that's about it. So who the heck…

I reached out and picked up the phone before swiping to see what the notification is and sees that it's a photo of a hallway in my college. Only it is empty and a black figure at the end of the hall that I can't make out. "What the fuck…did I get hacked? Shit!" I cursed looking to my phone before shrugging and go to find the reset on my manager. And hit it. "Fuck my hours long of hard work."

* * *

Yawning, I sit up my head on my bed and look at my phone. After a night of setup and customizing again, I decided that my phone is free of that stupid app and possible hack. However, I do see some more notifications and pick up my phone that is on my bed with me and looks it over with tired eyes to see some email listings. "College stuff. Shit stuff. How did spam get in here again? Ad…what the?" I ask myself seeing another text message for a photo. "The hell?" I groan sitting up more now and open the text message to see another photo of my college, this time of a classroom with the same black figure in the background. "Hacked again?" I groan hanging my head. "Shit…at least it's text photos still. I can work with that," I mutter to myself and put my phone down and got ready for the day. "Crap app."

* * *

Leaning on my arm, I try to rest up in one of the college's common room as other students and professors do their work or just talk amongst themselves. My laptop open in front of me with some work I need to write up while my phone rested on the laptop with my hand over it, preventing anyone to try to steal it…hopefully.

 **DING**

I sigh as I open my eyes and look to see another text message and frown at the annoyance, wondering if I can completely block the number and make sure I don't get anything again. However, I do open up the text and became slightly surprised as it showed another building of the campus and it had the black figure in a classroom this time, standing in the corner, but still can barely make it out among the black and white photo. "Seriously, what is going on?" I mutter to myself.

Since I am heading to that building anyway, might as well go and see what this is about. Packing up my things, I head down to the bus and get in, looking through the photos I got, trying to make the figure out, but it is still too far away and can't make anything out of it. However, I can see it has a rope tied around its waist, looking like it is wearing a robe. But everything else is bathed in darkness from the way the shadows were working around on it from the lights coming in the windows.

'Seriously, what are you?'

My thumb hovered over the reply button before pressing it and starting to type up 'This a prank buddy? I can call the police on you for harassment.'

My eyes never left the text screen, still my message on the bottom as the bus kept driving along. No reply at all or any indication whoever this is, is in fact, typing. My own thoughts swinging around, going to either to see this classroom or just go to my own classes and forget all about it. However, I can't let go of the main idea behind this. Someone is stalking me and that person may be getting closer.

* * *

Peeking into the classroom window, I can see the room is empty of anyone, including the professor. So I lift up my hand and place it on the handle before pushing down and find it unlocked. My head immediately turns to the key sensor on the wall and sees it red. My mind is telling me all the ways that horror movie victims die this way and I should just go on with my life, but I can't help the feeling that this will not go away until I face it. No wonder they die.

I push open the door and quickly look to the blind spot to see nothing. Frowning, I look up the recent picture and look at the position of the figure before holding up the phone and look to the empty corner before comparing it to the photo I have. I keep looking between the two and then where I am on the ground before pretending to take a picture and aim my phone. I kept repositioning before sighing as I just remembered that cameras have a zoom function…unless they never use that feature, but I just can't get this right. And even then, I am nowhere near closer to who is doing this or if they are in a group.

I huff and head out of the room, hating how these guys are baiting me to go to these places and how I could be taken down easily if I'm not paying attention. I really hope it is not one of those kidnap types. I would hate to just take one step and fall.

Right now though, my mind turns towards my next class and what to do next.

* * *

Groaning, I turn over on my bed, not liking that I only got two messages yesterday and fear of what I got during my sleep. My head turns towards my phone and reaches out and lights up the screen to see the regular college emails and ads. But under it all, I saw the thing I did not want to see. A text message with another photo. "Shit me," I mutter as I go to the text message first and sees a photo of my street, the figure standing near a speed sign, looking like a hooded monk in a way.

Sitting up in my bed, I quickly get out and go to the window before moving the plastic blinds down and see nothing. "I got a damn stalker," I mutter and quickly bring up my phone to call 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes. Hello. I think I'm being stalked by…I don't know who. But I'm freaking out here."

"Okay. Do you have any clue as to who this person might be?"

"I got pictures," I say quickly texting over the pictures.

"Sir, is this a prank?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"All I have are pictures of a hallway, a classroom, and a street. I don't see any sign of anyone there. I have to warn you that prank calls are against the law, sir."

"What? I swear I sent the right ones," I say quickly looking through my photos and stop as the figures are there, in plain view. "Check closer. They have to be there. One at the end of the hall, in the corner of the classroom, and the last at the speed sign."

"Sir. I am not seeing anything here. If this is a prank, I'm afraid I have to hang up now unless you want me to send an officer to arrest you for taking up valuable time."

That is all I got before she hung up.

"Fuck!" I curse and huff, looking out the window again. Seeing nothing, I curse again and drop back down onto the bed. "Why is this happening to me? They would at least send someone to do a drive-by check."

* * *

I frown at my phone. All my hard work on this thing and all I get is a damn hacker and virus that will not go away. I glare at the thing now, daring it to go off and give another text to me. Another photo to stare and figure out, but I can not shake the feeling of being the only crazy one in the situation. Their methods are working looks like.

 **DING**

I quickly snatch the phone and look to see what I dreaded. Another text. I groan internally and swipe it open without looking, already thinking about where this next spot could be. Could it be another photo near my home? Another one of my college? I turn my head over again and see that the photo is now in one of my classrooms that I go to, except now it is taken at night with only the one emergency light on at the door, showering the figure in some light.

I sit up and look closer at the dimly lit figure. Trying to peer closer and what it really looks like. Already, I am seeing that it did indeed have a monk like robe with the rope, looking old and dirty. While two bright white eyes peer at the camera, looking pupiless with them showing how the light from the hallway shown from behind it. Black as night hair covering all around its head like a mane with two sharp ears popping up from behind the mane. But the biggest thing standing out about it is the animal like head, canine form, and being completely clean of skin and muscle, only all the bones remained of the head. Some usual cracks in the bone that you would see anytime you took an x-ray.

"The hell? What are you?" I seem to ask out loud, now wondering who is really stalking me. A big prankster who takes his jokes way too far with horror tropes or if this thing is real. The former seems to be saner than the other.

I groan and decide to put it out of my mind. I just hope I don't really meet this thing in person…though it is a nice design in my opinion.

* * *

It is getting more and more jarring now. The texts have been coming more frequently. All of them photos of places I go to in college. Mostly my classes and the lunchroom. But all the photos are empty of anyone except that ghastly figure…thing. Even during around noon time based on how the light is shining into the room. Which in the lunchroom, there is a guarantee that there are people in there.

As for right now, I am looking at a new photo that came in with the figure in the hallway leading to the lunchroom, the main hallway for the college. However, the people around me are none the wiser nor concerned at all as I see no people in the photo as well. No one. Except for that strange figure. Myself, I am getting worried. I fear that this stalker and, hopefully, prankster is just trying to freak me out and not really going to hurt me. But then again, I have classes off tomorrow, so I can at least lock down my house and anyone trying to get close.

Taking another look at the photo, I see that the figure seems to be really staring at the camera, like right at the person who is looking at the photo. But for some reason, it feels like me. I am the one it is looking at. That's the crazy feeling I am getting and I am fearing that I might not be able to get out of this with the sane mind I have been living with for a while. Now I don't think I will be able to hold onto that and even might have to get therapy. Oh shit. Just thinking about those bills.

At least I can focus a bit more on myself once tomorrow comes. I don't have to worry about this stupid stalker if I just focus more on myself instead of this text and everything…why didn't I block the number?

* * *

Okay. No dice on blocking the number. That was a bust. I just laid on my bed as morning is still a ways away, wondering what the heck is going to happen. The last text to prove that it went through came in the form of another photo. This one at the exit I normally use at the college. Now I'm really fearing, actually fearing what comes next.

 **DING**

Shit. Okay, just reach over and grab and swipe. Now turn your head and look…

…

…

…

…

That's my living room…

That is my actual living room.

In my house.

And it's near the hall that leads to my door.

Shit.

I scrambled up to my door and was about to open before remembering the horror movie part of this before huffing and locking my door. "Can't get me now buddy."

 **DING**

"Eh?" I ask myself and turn back to my bed and see my phone got another text of a photo. "You have to be kidding," I mutter as I walk back slowly to the bed and pick up the phone before turning it on and sees that the next photo of me. Wait. What?

"That's…never happened before," I say to myself as I do see myself in the photo…holding the phone in the dark…with that thing behind me…oh boy.

I gulped as I didn't turn my head and slowly reached out behind me before gasping quietly as I felt cloth. Then my hand slowly went down and felt harden threads, old rope. "Oh no." It is right behind me. And now…I'm dead.

My room is so dark, that I need the phone's light to see. So I turn the screen off and turn around completely. Then I slowly hold up my phone just in front of my face and turn the screen on again to see that nothing was lit up before me and bring up the control for the light on my camera. My finger presses it and "HOLY SHIT!"

The creature is front of me and it's definitely not a mask! I can see through the bones on this thing! And it's staring at me!

My finger immediately presses off on the light with my heart beating a drum solo. My breathing picked up immensely and my finger presses the button again and I squeak that isn't a manly squeak. The creature is still there.

My finger presses again to off and then on again to see that the creature is holding up a piece of paper on it, with clawed hands, that said 'Really?'

My finger found the button again before flicking it back on to see a different paper with writing on it. 'Seriously?'

Again, the light goes off, my eyes never leaving where I saw where the eyes were of this creature. No sense of breathing or huffing from this thing. Not even a simple smell coming with it. My finger hits the button on again and I leave it on. Now seeing another piece of paper with the writing 'Okay, that's enough.'

"Yeah…I had my fill of this gag…aren't you going to kill me?" I ask, trying to joke and trick my brain to not force my heart to give a heart attack right in front of this thing.

The creature barely moved as it just drops the paper, staring at me with those pupiless eyes before slightly tilting its head. Almost in a questioning move.

My own eyes blink at the sight of that and I slowly point at it. "Um…you are a bone headed creature. And you are supposed to kill me…right? Isn't every bone headed creature supposed to do that?"

It didn't move still as it just seems to be staring at me. Almost like it was waiting for something that I sincerely hope it is not a kill order.

"No words…?" I try to ask, the silence getting to me a little as it kept staring. "At least do something. You're kinda creeping me out."

It actually, true to my words, backed off a little by a step. Okay. I am out of the horror movie areas and now in the strange area, subsection horror. "Okay. I am just fine. I just got a strange creature, standing in front of me, and it's constantly staring at me and…wait…did you come because of that stupid app I put in my phone?" I finally ask pointing at it.

The creature didn't move but turns its head as it followed me as I went to the computer, starting it up. My eyes flicked back to the creature as it stood there, not doing anything still, though now that I am a bit calmer, my eyes started to trail down the creature's whole body.

My view can see that it is indeed wearing a monk's robe outfit, but the thing is the claws where its hands are supposed to be. Looking like bony spines than anything, but that may due to the robe sleeve covering part of its hands. My computer finally finished loading and my view is torn from it to look at the screen before starting up my phone manager. As I wait for it to load up, I look toward the creature again and see past the arms and hands, seeing some slight curves on the robes. My eyes start to trace up and down the form, following the slight curves it is making near, what I think, are the chest and hip area. 'It's female?' The creature then holds up a claw and point past me. I turn back to my screen and look to see everything loaded up and scroll down the app list to find the description of the app.

'Never settle for those awkward feelings of being alone ever again. MalO is an exciting and interactive experience that will keep you engaged and intrigued. The anxiety of social situations can be nerve-racking, but after just a few hours of MalO you will soon forget all about those painful emotions of disappointment. Be part of the new craze that is quickly becoming the next social substitute. Remember, the more you participate, the more MalO will engage you. Your experience is completely up to you. Absolutely NO ADS. Enjoy!'

"This app…did you come from it?" I ask looking back at the creature and it only gave me a head tilt at that. "Because the description is basically saying you won't keep those who use it lonely again. Did you come from this…MalO app?"

The creature didn't move, but I can somehow tell that it is saying yes in a way. "Okay then…um…" I nervously rub the back of my neck, feeling the hair on it rise up before looking back to the screen to make sure what I am reading here before turning back to the creature before reeling my head back in shock. "Fuck! Don't do that," I demand to the creature that seems to have gotten closer to me and we were now almost a few inches apart, nose to…bony nose.

It takes a step back again, almost like it was giving me a foot of space to breathe which I needed as my heart can't stop from how the creature was almost close enough to kill me with those claws. I groan as I sit down on my bed, the light from the screen lighting up the room enough to me see where I am going and bathing the creature in blue light, almost making its skull seem blue in color. It's view never leaving me as it still stared, tracking my every move. I got my answer. But only for one problem that is now turned into ten.

I huff and get up and walk past it, heading for my door as I brush past it and I stop in my tracks as it seems to hold up its hands in a questioning move as it looks down to where I brushed against it. "You are female," I say and look back at it and look to its chest, seeing some slight bulges and then look at its side form. Then I see what confirmed my suspicion. The slight curve on its back, pushing it's behind out more than anything and then looking up to its head and sees that it seems to be moving its head forward a few inches, almost acknowledging the unsaid question.

My head couldn't take this and I stepped out, after unlocking my door, and went to the kitchen. The creature just looking at me the whole time. At this point, my mind is in a frenzy and I hate it. Hating the fact that I had to download that app like an idiot. Now I look up and see it staring at me from around the corner, claws hooked around the corner as my face is wet from the recent splashing of water. Looks like I am not really going crazy at all, but I may go insane from this thing following me in my life the whole time.

I hang my head before walking off and start to head back to my room, my feet making me go back to my bed and then stopping. On the bed is the creature, sitting on it, almost as it was waiting for me even though I saw it back in the hallway. Leaning my head back to look, I see nothing and look back to the creature still sitting on the bed. And I still don't know whether to call it he or she still. Really don't want to piss it off. "So…you are a female…right?"

The creature immediately tilts its head and then bows it slightly. That could be a yes…or it could be no and I may piss it off.

"Okay…what now?" I ask mostly myself before sighing. "I could get some sleep…" My eyes blink back toward the creature and see it just staring. "Okay. I'm going to get some sleep…do what you want…just don't kill me…" I almost stutter as I walk around it, almost afraid of touching it a bit since I don't want to agitate it further. I crawl into bed, watching as I carefully avoid it and the creature doing the same every time I get close with those same seemingly glowing eyes. I lay my head down and pull the blankets around me, my heart beating to the fact I am now close to a possible killer and I am giving it the chance to swipe at me. Hey, heart? Fuck you. I am trying to figure things out still and I rather not have death on my mind.

 **DING**

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I groan as I roll over in my bed, catching some sleep from last night, but I can't remember any dream at all. Then again, I barely dream. My hand blindlessly search for the phone and finds it before bringing it in front of my face. Only two photos. At least it seems it is still active. I swipe at the notification and look over the two photos. The first one came from the one I ignored last night and it showed me in bed with the creature looking over me, almost leaning and hovering over me. The second one showed me laying in bed with some light coming through the window. That's now. And the creature is laying down right behind me on top of the covers.

My head turns and comes face to face with the bony nose of the creature. "Okay…this is going to become a regular thing."

The creature only seems to stare at me. Almost waiting for what I am going to do. However, now that the robe is free to press down on the form, it confirms my suspicion. It has feminine curves. From the chest to the hips, it has the right proportions to be considered a female.

"So…?" I started looking back up to the featureless face. "What are you going to do now?"

She slowly lifts up a clawed hand and the sleeve fell away a bit to show she had a paw like hand. She then grabs the phone in my hand but doesn't snatch it away. Instead, she just holds it against my hand. Squeezing it. I feel the heat coming from the hand so I know she has a pulse in a way. She kept up the hold for a while. While I just stared at her and waited for her to do anything else. I felt the claws dig a bit into my hand, but she didn't take the chance to claw at me. Instead, she just stayed still.

"Okay…if you are not going to do anything else…look…" I try to start, not knowing how to talk to such a strange creature. The creature only tilts her head at me, not letting me go. "If…this is a big if…if you want to keep doing this, go ahead. But don't come out of nowhere on me. I rather be prepared," I say and start to get up.

 **DING**

I look to the phone and see the notification for another text as she still stared. I swipe it and look it over to see the photo is a view above us and…it does look cute…in a macabre sort of way. Us just laying there. Both of our noses just inches apart. I smile a bit and felt the weight shift before feeling arms wrap around my shoulders, the surprisingly warm skull pressing slightly against my head as she looks to the phone and sees the photo as well. Her grip only tightens on my chest and presses herself against my back, feeling her slightly large breasts press against my back as well. I slowly look to the side and look at the skull headed creature.

Its view seems to have been drawn to the photo, almost contemplating it. I hold the phone up to her and she lifts up a hand and holds it and take my phone away. Staring closely at it. I couldn't help but smile at her. She actually seemed happy in a way. Even without the lips of a dog or a human.

However, I do need to get moving. Getting myself out of her grip, I stood up and go ready as she watched me the whole time while sitting on my bed. Watching me with those eyes of hers as I gathered my things and held my hand out for the phone. She looks at it before holding it out to me and I take it. "I'll back soon. Don't worry," I reassure smiling at her before leaving.

Why does it feel like I'm a horrible friend now?

* * *

This whole setup went on for some time now. It's been about a month or so since she showed up behind me. The whole time she has not spoken, wrote anything, or even ate. Just stared and moved her hands and head around with anything I ask of her. I don't mind. I have never been a people person per say. Rather, I would like to do things on my own without much of an interruption. Even the texts that she sends me, or maybe it's the app, I don't know, is kinda nice. No more has she been showing up in my college. Rather, she is showing up in my home. Among the various rooms and things I have in each of them. Almost as if she is waiting for me and teasing me to come home faster. Guess you can say I kinda like her for almost remembering me in that way. Certainly better than calling and asking where am I.

"Hey. I know you're here," I call out entering my home.

 **DING**

I smile as I look to my phone again and swipe at the text and see a photo of me looking at my phone at the front door with her standing behind and looking down at me with her foot taller height. "Hey."

I get a small hug from behind at that and felt her press against me. I chuckle and turn my head to see her bony head. I give a small nuzzle with my cheek to which she always seemed to enjoy as she turned her head away from me and almost looked embarrassed. I give another chuckle again as I walk toward my room and toss my bag to the side while she follows. Seemingly eager for anything I want to do today.

I shake my head amused and look at her. Waiting for her reaction. "So…anything you want to do? I got nothing today."

She slowly steps over to me before stopping and standing before me. My view stayed on the eyes of her as she brings up her hands and puts them together, almost like rubbing her hands together. I just sigh and look to the bed before shrugging. "You don't need to say anything…or do anything. I am just going to rest up. You need anything, you can wake me," I say as I close the blinds and turn off the light. Bathing the room in darkness and not being able to see her.

I sigh as I lay down in bed and pull the covers a bit before feeling weight press down around my legs. I raise an eyebrow and grab my phone before turning the light on and see that she has crawled over me, staring at me. "Oh. Need something?"

She lifts up a hand and covers my phone, pushing it down now. I am a little surprised at this and slowly lean back as she crawls closer now. Her claw slowly pushes my thumb and makes the light go out, not letting me see anything in the blackness of the room. Only the feeling of whatever she is doing at the moment is all I have for senses that I can rely on.

She then slowly presses my hand down, pushing the phone down to the bed. Making me let go as she wraps her hand around mine, making me feel the animal like hand with sharp claws. The other hand takes my free hand and brings it toward her. She then moves my hand down as she presses it against her side, slowly makes out the curve and giving me a better picture in my mind of how her body form is like. Though I can feel some fur like texture under the robe and wonder if her whole body is covered in a coat in the same color as her black mane.

My hand that is on the bed is now moving as well towards her other side, letting my hand touch her as they are both guided by her hands. I can feel the robe shaping against her form as I kept feeling, letting her lead me along. I then feel the old rope and her hands stop at that moment. I look down a little in a way that maybe she can see. She still doesn't move until she presses her hands harder against mine. Almost telling the go ahead. I slowly lean forward and reach around her waist, feeling along the old rope before feeling the knot and start to feel around before pulling at the knot and rope.

I look up in wherever her head is at as my hands still went at the knot while feeling two new weights press down beside me, telling me she has let go and started to balance herself before again. I kept working the knot until one of the ropes gave way and I pulled them loose, feeling the front end of the rope come off and land on me. Slowly, a fabric, the robe, wrapped around my arms and around me as I reach down with one hand and move the rope away, tossing it to the floor. I feel my hands grabbed again and put on the bed beside me before letting go as I hear some fabric rubbing against something. Then a rush of air hits me and then nothing until her hands grab me again and bring them up, not to her sides, but her front as she brings my hands together.

I gulped nervously as she kept moving her hands against mine and press them against something soft and pillowy. My hands are now touching her breasts and can't help but slightly squeeze at them. Her hands clench a bit as I gave the squeeze and went softer. Her hands then moved around and made mine move, rubbing her breasts around and lets me feel their size. I can't tell how big they really are in the dark, but they certainly have a size to them with my sense of feeling.

Her hands slowly guide mine past her breasts and down her size, letting them slowly rub against the now confirmed coat of fur I am feeling and to her hips, stopping my hands there as she slowly slide her hands across my arms before stopping. I take a deep breath before slowly moving down further and she continued before stopping and I stopped as well. Considering where to go, I decide to lean forward more and let my hand slide against her shapely ass, not too big in my opinion, but considerably good. Her hands sliding up my arms more as I kept leaning forward. Her hands going to my chest now as my hands stop and hold her at the moment.

I could hardly believe that she is allowing this to happen. But then again, she is probably afraid of me seeing her without her robe since I never saw her in the light without it. Which would explain why she made the last bit of light go out and now is just guiding me along. I don't mind. I would rather let her continue along with this as it feels really good to just feel along like this. Suddenly, I felt a warm fang brush against my chin and then my lips. I stop completely before I feel her pull back and sit up a bit.

"Hey? What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. I then feel one of her hands slide down and grip my bed covers before pulling. She then pulls them down mostly off me before feeling her sit on my lap. I groan slightly at the weight and try to keep my hands on her thighs at least so I know where she is. I then feel her hands slide up my torso and then pushing up my shirt. I didn't say anything this time as she kept sliding them up and then reaches my upper chest. I got the message and reach up with both arms, after letting go, and let her push the shirt off. Granted, I am not in the best shape she has possibly seen while staying here at home, but I am mostly average at best. I then feel another rush of air across my bare skin and hear something land on the ground, possibly my shirt joining her robe.

I look up where I think her head is at the moment and reach out again to place on her legs. Finding some soft fur, I slowly run my hands around the area and figure out I have found her legs and slowly move them up, letting them slide near her waist. Her hands come down on my chest again before they slide down, almost teasingly now as she toys with me in the pitch black. I then feel her hands stop at my hips, just above the hem of my pants before they hook around the sides and start to slowly pull them down. Now seeing where this is headed, I decided to help along and lift my hips up a bit and legs, letting her slide both my pants and underwear easily.

Now with both of us fully naked in bed, I do wonder what is she going to do next. Considering that she can't tease me with anymore stripping. I was proven wrong at that point with her hands reaching down and grabbing me, making me gasp in surprise. I then feel her slowly squeeze me and slowly move her hand up and down on me. I try to shut my mouth and keep myself quiet, but she continued harder, making sure to make me make a noise that she can catch with those ears of her. I gasp quietly finally and she stops. I wait with baited breath and look up to her, wherever her head would be, panting quietly from holding my breath at those times. I slowly reach up with a hand and try to slowly push blind in the air. Trying to at least find the side of her muzzle. It wasn't until I missed that I pulled my hand back and then something warm and hard pressed against my hand. I immediately stop and slowly rub my hand over the bony muzzle. Feeling the contours and shape of the muzzle. She doesn't move and let me feel her head, finding even the teeth and jaws, feeling how sharp they are and scratching my skin against it.

She even opens her jaws a bit, letting my fingers slip inside a bit and lets me feel the inside of her mouth. However…I just felt the bony structure of the inside. No sign of anything like a tongue which is what I would have expected. When I pull my hand away, she suddenly grabs it with her other hand as she kept a grip on me. She slowly moves my hand down and presses it against one of her soft breasts. I then feel something not fur and slowly move one of my fingers across it and she jerks in place. I then move my thumb over the area and slowly rub at it, making her shiver in place as she kept moving her hand up and down on me.

Both of us kept at it. Me squeezing her soft flesh while she moving her hand along me. Her own soft hand actually giving more of a feeling with this until she let go and I stop as well. I waited for what else she might do and kept breathing after all that teasing.

That was until she moved, the weight shifting as she leaned a bit forward and I laid back a bit. Letting her lead while she kept gripping me and then moved me up a bit. I gulped and gripped the sheets with my hand that is still on the bed. Only when she moved again, possibly positioning herself, did I feel her other hand, that is still gripping my own, move back to her breast and press them hard against it. Then I felt her weight shift and she dropped herself on me, making me grit my teeth hard to not cry out in pleasure. I gripped her breast hard and she grips my hand along with it, her claws digging into the back of my hand as she lets go of me and places that hand on my other arm, gripping it as she slowly moves up before coming down. The movement making me grunt.

She started to go quicker, gripping both my arm and hand, keeping me still or steadying herself as she kept moving her hips on me. I could actually feel her grip me, squeezing me tighter than her hand, wet noises starting to sound out from between us. I could hardly believe this is happening all the while. I am actually having sex with a creature from the unknown and all of this from an app. Luckiest find ever. A gasp from me made me come back to my senses as I felt her grind a bit against me and then returns to bouncing against my lap again. My muscles clench up as I start to move my hips against hers. Trying to meet her halfway. And it seems to be working as I feel her lean forward and brush the tip of her muzzle against my chin and then my lips, grazing her closed fangs against my lips.

I slowly breathe on her muzzle, almost nuzzling back before opening my mouth and lightly gives a small kiss to the tip of her muzzle. I then feel her slowly open her jaw, both the top and bottom of her muzzle sliding across my cheeks as I bury my own mouth into hers. My mind wondering why she is doing that since she is all bone here. But my question is answered when I felt something slimy and warm brush against my upper lip and then something else on my bottom lip. I stick my own tongue out before, as the two on both of my lips are still brushing up against me, something touch my tongue and slowly wrap around it. I try to move my tongue around, rubbing against the thing that I think are her tongues, and feel the velvety texture she is giving. All the while, both our hips move in tandem against each other as she kept burying me into her.

All of these new feelings I am having is starting to get me as I start to feel something well up inside me. Her hand that is gripping mine is even moving my own hand around on her breast, making me squeeze and even flick at the nipple at times. I twist my head more and bury my mouth deeper into her own as she spreads her jaw wide, her fangs scraping hard against my skin and definitely leaving marks. Her tongues working overtime as they kept rubbing against my lips and tongue, playing a little game of dominance. My other hand gripping the bed sheets hard as her other hand gripping my arm and pushing the claws in a bit, making me grunt and give a hard buck to her.

She seemed to hit a bit hard down on me in response as she barely made a noise other than the wet slapping coming from between us. I started to move my bed hand and slide it toward her leg, her hand on my arm letting up to let me move and place it on her side. My hand quickly sliding down to her behind and slowly squeeze one of the sides. She clenches her legs hard and makes me grunt and grit my teeth against my tongue, the movement between us slowing down a little. When she starts to let up a bit, I picked back up to the same speed, slamming my hips into her as I use my hand to grip her and push her down. She moves her hand that is gripping my arm and slides it up my side and up to my head, holding my head and pressing me closer and as I kept trying to move my tongue against many of her own. My own self starting to throb inside of her and ready to well up and explode inside of her. And it seems she can tell.

Already, she is slamming herself down hard, moving in time when I press down with my own hand. Her own hand that is gripping mine move her breast around faster and then squeezing it like she has taken control and forcing me to come along. Her tongues start to whip around against my mouth, even the one on my tongue starting to push back my tongue and move around in my mouth a bit but I tried to keep up the pressure to keep it in her open jaw. Only my loud and heavy breathing is heard as I kept picking slamming up into her hips, trying to bury myself into her. My arm that is leading to her hand started to shiver and shake, catching her attention and she kept trying to move it against her breast as she gives a hard slam down onto me and makes me grunt loud enough for her to hear.

I started to feel myself clench up and kept trying to pick up speed even though I am going as fast as I can. Herself, knowing it is so close now, started to even grind against me and wiggle around, letting me feel more of her clenching around on me. Her tongues still going at my own and lips, starting to win the battle. My mind and thoughts taking a backseat to my own instincts and letting itself loose. I gasp loudly and slam upward into her and hold myself there as I clench up completely. Gripping both her breast and side tightly. Her own hands clenching a bit on my head and my hand. Her tongues twitching against my own as we kept ourselves still. Already I can feel myself filling her up. My huffing breath catching her tongues as they twitch in place and try to keep going even as I felt something splash against me.

The hand behind my head slowly let's go and slide off, letting me pull my mouth out of her jaw as it extends a bit and her tongues to let go of me as well. I softly grunt as I land onto the pillow under my head, letting me catch my breath as I stare up at the ceiling. However, I have a feeling she is staring down at me. Her other hand letting go of my own and let me let go of her breast. I move my hand around and wrap around her back. Giving some tugs, she moves herself down from my wordless request and rests against my side as I use my other free hand to pull the covers around us. I kept trying to catch my breath as she places her bony muzzle against my chest with an arm gripping around me and pulling me closer to her.

* * *

 **DING**

I wordlessly reach down to the phone on the floor and grab it before bringing it up to see it is another text. I smile a bit as I open it and see it's a photo of us. With her head still against my chest and seemingly looking at the camera. The covers of the bed covering up most of us and only letting me see her mane that I have seen with her monk robe on. The light of the sun peeking through and bathing the lower end of the bed and letting some light to get our color and forms. Myself holding up the phone before looking to her, her white pupiless eyes peering at the phone in my hand. "We look cute, don't we?"

She doesn't turn her head to look at me as she stares at the photo, seemingly liking it.

I give a chuckle and turn the screen off before throwing the phone onto the discarded pile of clothes on the ground and let my free arm wrap under her own around my chest. Pulling her closer to me as I kept watching her as I felt her curvy form press against my equally naked side. "You know…I'm glad I messed up. Customization is a bitch sometimes. And I ended up with the right error." She turns her head to look at me now. "And it's the best and cutest one I have ever fallen in love with," I whisper and give a small kiss to the tip of her muzzle.

She just wordlessly bring her muzzle up and rub against my lips, telling me she trying to give me a kiss without using one of her many tongues.


End file.
